


Stop Pulling My Hair!

by thirstyforgay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Madara, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky?, M/M, No Smut, Top Hashirama, fluff?, hashirama has a hair pulling kink, madara has nice hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyforgay/pseuds/thirstyforgay
Summary: madara blames hashirama for all the hair he's been loosing or hashirama has a hair pulling kink
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Stop Pulling My Hair!

To be honest, Madara didn't know exactly how it all started. Actually, no scratch that Madara knew exactly how it started. It was all that damn Senju's fault!

Recently Madara and Hashirama had decided to be more open to trying new things in the bedroom. Things went ok at first— they were exploring new things and finding out what they liked. It was all going great, right? Just normal couple things... Well if you think it was great then you're wrong. Madara won't lie and say he didn't enjoy it but that all changed when Hashirama proposed a certain idea...

Hair-Pulling.

Don't get me wrong, Madara was not opposed to the idea. The problem was Hashirama.

It started off slow and passionate but later evolved into something more lustful and aggressive. Hashirama would be all-loving in the morning and then turn into some kind of horny beast at night. It was truly frightening to see how much it would excite Hashirama.

At this point, Madara wasn't even sure if his body would hold out anymore. It was somewhat dishonoring that such a strong shinobi like him was being dominated so easily. He was the leader of the Uchiha Clan, goddammit!

Worst of all, Hashirama has the nerve to pull out chunks of his hair out and not even APOLOGIZE?! He clearly sees the hair that's falling out but still continues to pull! Madara swears that the tugging of his hair gets more aggressive each time.

***

"He pulled even more hair out this time..." Madara runs his hands through his hair. It was morning, 8:00 am to be exact. As the morning sun shined down on Konoha, Madara was once again, at his mirror looking at his fallen hair.

Hashirama, who had just gotten up, gave Madara a hug from behind, snuggling into his hair. "mmm.. Good Morning"

"Don't 'good morning' me!"

"ehhh.. what did I do?"

"You should know what you did." Madara gets up and begins walking out of the room. When he's pulled back and strong arms wrap around him.

"let me make it up to you." Hashirama whispers into Madara's ear, hands finding their way up Madara's shirt.

Before he knew it, Madara was lying next to his now sleeping lover, with more hair pulled out. He was lucky he had a lot of hair. Madara groaned, getting up out of bed ignoring the pain in his lower back. He walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Madara sighed, glancing at the clock. The time was now 1:00 pm.

***

Maybe Madara was the problem...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! umm this story is not that good seeing as i wrote this half asleep and i kinda rushed the ending but i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
